Time Travel Sickness
by MentallyInspired
Summary: What if Susannah didn't shift when she and Jesse jumped from the barn? What if she decided to live in 1850 with the alive Jesse? What would be the consequences?


**What if Susannah didn't shift when she and Jesse jumped from the barn? What if she decided to live in 1850 with the alive Jesse? What would be the consequences**?

**SPOV**

_And as if the fresh cool wind had cleared the smoke from my brain, I realized what was happening. Jesse and I were hurtling towards the ground, which looked extremely far away._

Then...I saw it. Hay. There was a bale of hay directly beneath us. It was getting closer and closer...before Jesse suddenly flipped us, so that _he_ was under me, so that _he_ would hit the bale first. He didn't even know me that well and he was _still _protecting me!

_Thump! _We landed – well, Jesse landed – on the bale with enough force to leave a bruise in the morning, but least it was better than falling to your death.

As soon as I shook of the adrenaline from falling from a great height, I jumped off Jesse; seen as having a hundred and ten pound girl on top of you when you've landed from a two story jump can't help the situation.

He sat up gingerly, testing himself. I quickly ran my fingers down his back, checking for any obvious injuries. I then stopped when my actions caught up with me and Jesse stiffened. I realized a second to late that in this day and age woman did not touch men in, well, _this _way unless they were married – or a prostitute – and I became aware that Jesse probably thought I was groping him.

I blushed a deep crimson and slowly removed my hand. "Umm...sorry, I was, err, checking to see you were alright. I mean, you fell first and took my weight as well as yours and well I was just checking to see you if were hurt...and yeah, I'm just going to shut up now..." I trailed off when I caught the expression on Jesse's face, he was shocked. Beyond belief. I looked down in embarrassment.

Jesse seemed to get over his surprise and reached for my hand. "Are _you_ alright, Susannah?"

I jerked my head up as I noticed the tone of his voice. It was concerned, worried, not disgusted as I thought it would be. I mean it was probably called sexual harassment in this period. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." My voice sounded a little hoarse, so I discreetly cleared my throat. Well I _hoped _it was discreetly.

He opened his mouth to say something – probably about whether I was sure or not – when he was interrupted.

"It's _you! _I bet you did this! You filthy creature! You disrespectful mock of a woman!"

I spun round ready to fire back my own insults when I came face to face with Mrs O'Neil. And, oh boy was she mad.

Jesse raised his head at the insults with a frown upon his face.

"Is everything all right, ma'am?" he asked in a calm voice, I only noticed the slight hint of malice in it for being so accustomed to it, I doubt – hope – Mrs O'Neil did not.

"This whore was in my house earlier with a man's clothing on, in fact the _same _clothing she is indeed wearing now!" You could probably fry an egg on her face it was so hot with anger.

"Ma'am, there has been an misunderstanding concerning my acquaintance and and a terrible man, see...she was abducted, and forced into these clothes to make her seem disrespectful, she then escaped, and tried to find me, so she came here to see if I had passed, then when she was cast out" he gave a meaningful glance in her direction. "She was found again and tied up in your barn. I found her earlier, but he came soon after and confronted him; in our struggle a lamp was knocked over, and," he gestured vaguely towards the barn saying without words that the barn had caught fire. "He fell off the edge of the attic and his neck was broken instantly. I am sorry for the damage...is there anything I could do." I noticed he _I _and not _we._

"Anything _we _couldn't do," I interrupted with a stern glance Jesse's way. He rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Good.

She looked at me. "Is this true?"

No. But I wasn't going to tell her. "Yeah, it's true."

She looked ashamed of herself. And deeply sorry. "Oh you poor dear, I didn't realize when I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were...well, enough said." She smiled sadly. She turned to Jesse. "As I rejected somebody in need you are not in my debt. But, I must insist I find you some more clothes dear," she said, looking at me. "You cannot go around wearing _that_."

"Umm, sure. I'll, err, join you soon. I have to talk to...Mr De Silva for a moment." I wasn't staying, Jesse needed to know this.

"Of course, dear. I'll be in the house." As she tuned to go, I turned to Jesse.

Then I turned toward the barn, and grimaced. "Can we walk, preferably in the other direction?"

I heard his deep chuckle, and shivered.

"Of course, Susannah," he offered his arm to me, and I took it. And we began to walk. It was weird walking arm in arm with Jesse when he didn't love me, but I loved him. I felt like I'd moved back in time again, only this time to when were weren't together.

It then hit me. Jesse was alive.

That then meant Jesse was gone. Other Jesse. Ghost Jesse. The Jesse I knew and loved.

**What do you think should I continue? Be easy on me it's my first Fanfiction. Reviews to see if I've passed :) ? R&R **

**Edwards Emma x**


End file.
